Oh My God, It's Blue!
by Aliwyn
Summary: James finds something interesting in the wastepaper basket in Lily's bathroom.
1. An Interesting Discovery

A/N: Read and review please! And they're not mine. If they were, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfic for them, now would I?

"And you're sure your parent's won't mind?" James asked, a sly grin forming on his face. From what Lily had told him about her parents, he was pretty sure they _would _mind an unknown seventeen-year-old boy sneaking into their youngest daughter's bedroom in the wee hours of the morning, but he felt he had to ask anyway—as a courtesy. His grin spread to Lily's face, as he moved toward her in the darkness. 

"I told you, they're on holiday in Switzerland with some doctor friend of theirs. A bit too far away to mind me, don't you think?" 

"Mmm, yes, Switzerland is such a long way away, and I'm sure they wouldn't want you to feel lonesome while they're gone, especially with it being Christmas and all." He reached out and pulled her into his arms. His insides started to warm of their own accord, as they were wont to do whenever Lily was around. 

"I thought you'd see things their way."

"You know, they do have quite an interesting perspective." Slowly, he began to kiss her. Lily put her free hand on her night table to study herself. She was lost in a dream: her heart leapt, and her stomach felt… wet. 

"James, what the hell was that?"

"Don't even think that was me. That was your—your—your—whatever you had in that cup on your nightstand. That was _not_ me!" James's face was red with either anger or embarrassment—Lily couldn't tell which—and to see the great James Potter flustered and sputtering was just too much for her. A smile broke across her face, and before long, she was doubled over in fit of laughter.

"I'm going to get a towel," said James, who seemed to be taking Lily's sudden bout of the giggles as an offense to his pride. 

"Look in my bathroom," gasped Lily from her bed, where she had lain down to recover her breath. "Just in case Petunia's still awake."

James turned on his heel and went into the bathroom without a word. He knelt down and began to search the cabinets. _Yes, Evans, I'm so hilarious. Keep it up_, he thought to himself._ I'm just your little—holy shit!!_" James quickly abandoned his search for towels in favor of something else that caught his eye. It was something that shouldn't be in _his _girlfriend's bathroom. Especially not when it was that color. 

He stood up quickly, yanked a towel off of the towel rack and went back into Lily's room. 

"I've got to go," he said flatly.

"Oh, come on, James, I wasn't really laughing at _you_—"

"It's not that. I know I'm not supposed to be here…your parents would be angry." 

"That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah well, I don't want to get you in any more trouble," James argued lamely. He wanted to scream. Why wasn't she telling him? After a few moments of silence, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and climbed out the window. 

He regretted leaving as soon as he heard her close the window behind him. She was probably just as confused as he was over the whole issue. And she definitely didn't need to be alone in her condition. He considered climbing back up into her arms, getting her to explain what was going on, and holding her until they figured out what they were going to do. He, however, did none of these things. Something in his head, probably his ego, told him not to go back. If she wanted to be alone, then he would let her. She'd have to tell him eventually, although he would have liked her to take him into her confidence before things became obvious.    


	2. The Council of Padfoot

A/N: Big thanks to all who reviewed in the past few days. I never expected to get so many of them! Usually, I respond to them by e-mail, but usually I end up with five—not fifty (but I'm _definitely_ not complaining). I tried to answer most of your questions in this chapter. 

"So, um…it was blue then," Sirius said flatly. James just nodded. He'd spent the last half hour at Sirius's kitchen table giving him a complete description of his current predicament and figured he'd done enough talking for one night. Admittedly, he felt a little guilty telling Sirius about Lily's pregnancy when for some reason Lily herself saw the need to be so tightlipped about it. _But it's my baby, too_, James reassured himself. _And this is my best friend here. I can trust him not to tell. _He was interrupted from his reverie by a sudden sigh of relief from Sirius. James wondered in annoyance what could possibly have made his best friend so pleased.

"Well, at least it was just blue. I mean, it could have said she was pregnant."

James just looked at him for a little while. Then, he started laughing, not out of mirth, but because it was the only thing that could keep him from yelling at Sirius from the top of his lungs, which would surely wake up the neighbors in 7A. Sirius just stared at him, knowing he had missed something important, but not catching exactly what it was. 

Suddenly, it dawned on him. "I'm guessing "blue" in Muggle pregnancy testing language means, "Congratulations, you've got scones in the oven!"

"You got it, mate," James said hoarsely. 

Sirius turned around and started searching through his kitchen cabinets. As a last ditch effort he asked, "Any chance it's not hers? Her sister's maybe?"

"I doubt it. It was in her bathroom. Besides, I don't think there's a man in England with low enough standards to do anything with Petunia Evans that could result in a positive pregnancy test."

"Yeah, didn't think so." Sirius turned around, holding a bottle of firewhiskey and two shot glasses. "Drink up, mate," he said, as he poured the first shot and handed it to James. "You'll wish you had a lot more of this in a few months.

*  *  *

After a few rounds had loosened their tongues, Sirius asked, "Any chance it's not yours, then?" 

"Hmm…never thought about it that way before…maybe it's Snape's." 

Sirius stood up quickly, which made his head spin a little bit. "Alright, you've definitely had enough." He began to clear up the table, which was littered with Knuts that they had been trying to bounce into a shot glass. 

"How do you know I've had enough?" 

"James, you're _jesting_ about your girlfriend doing the deed with _Snivellus_. I'm counting you out…and the bottle's empty."  

"Okee-Dokee," James said slowly, as he bounced another Knut off of the stove, which landed into the sink, about six feet away from the shot glass. Sirius led him to the couch in the living room, grabbed a spare blanket off a shelf, and threw it at James. 

"'Night, James."

"See ya in the mornin', Sirius."

* * *

James laid himself on top of Sirius's kitchen table, holding an ice tray to his head. Looking at the food in the kitchen made his stomach feel sour, but after he had come in to get the ice, he couldn't muster the energy to return to the sofa.

"Do you think this is what morning sickness feels like?" he asked Sirius. 

"Maybe…poor Lily."

"I wonder why she's lying about it. Seems to me, if I had to do this every day, I'd want somebody with me."

"Maybe she thinks you'd take it badly," Sirius suggested.

"Why would she think that?"

"Well, maybe she thinks you'll blow her off, run to your best friend, and drink half a bottle of firewhiskey to forget about her. That hardly qualifies as taking it well."

"Oh, well maybe I should talk to her, tell her how I feel, you know?" James began to sit up, but the piercing pain in his skull made him think better of it. "Of course, I could wait until tomorrow. She'll be fine until tomorrow, right?"

"Whatever you say, mate."****


	3. Attempted Murder

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed again. I'm sorry the chapters are so short and that it takes so long to update, but you've got to believe me when I say I'm writing this as fast as I can. I was trying to finish this before I leave for school this week, but I've been so busy packing. (I've no idea how Harry fits it all in one trunk!) And just a quick question, who's that weird shadow of on the upper corner of the back of the Order of the Phoenix? If anyone could e-mail me about that, it'd be really great. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. 

"Couldn't stay away, love?" Lily teased as she opened her window to let James in. Admittedly, it would have been much easier for him to Apparate into her bedroom, but he knew Lily would appreciate this as a romantic gesture—and right now he needed all the points he could get. Flashing his patented smile, which never failed to melt the paint right off the fingernails of his fan club, he handed her a flower he'd hastily plucked from one of the neighbors' bushes. Returning his grin, she leaned in to kiss him, and for a moment, he forgot what he was here to do…but only for a moment.

"Stop it," he muttered as he pushed her away. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"My God, Lily, just stop it! I can't—" He stopped dead at the look on her face. _She's hurt! This isn't how things are supposed to go!_ "Lily, I'm sorry. It's just that the other night when I was here I—"

"Shhh!" She put a finger to his lips. He heard a car door slam, and, seconds later, the front door open. 

"Petunia! Lily!"

"Oh shit! They're home early." She began to push James towards the window. "I'm sorry, James, but if my father finds you here, he'll kill you!"

"But, Lily, I have to talk to you!"

"We can talk later. I promise, but you've got to go!"

"Lily! Petunia!"

"I'm up here," Lily called. "Now!" she mouthed, turning to James and gesturing frantically towards the window. James sighed, and, his insides feeling leaden, took one last look at her before Disapparating. 

*  *  *

"You didn't tell her!" Sirius exclaimed incredulously. Three hours had passed since the debacle at Lily's, and James found himself, for the second time in two days, banging his head on Sirius's kitchen table.  

"When, exactly, was I supposed to? I mean, she was practically pushing me out the window."

"You'd think, as you're the father of her child and all, she'd try to avoid killing you."

"Maybe she took out a life insurance policy." 

Sirius started to laugh, then gave it up. "That wasn't funny," he said flatly. "So seriously, what you gonna do?"

James sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Well, I can't really _do_ anything until she tells me, right?

"Right," Sirius agreed. 

"So we should just wait, right?"

"Right," Sirius agreed again. He thought for a moment. "Whoa, whoa, wait! We?! It only takes two to make a baby, last time I checked. That'd be you and Lily. I'm just the casual observer." 

"I'll let you be the godfather."

"OK, but since I'm now an equal partner, I have to tell you I'm not so crazy about the whole waiting patiently for Lily to tell us idea. I'm thinking she could do with a little prompting."

"Prompting?" James asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Like when you're around her, start talking about babies and stuff. She's bound to crack eventually."

"I don't know… maybe I should just tell her I know."

"And risk being thrown out the window. I'm telling you, James. Her hormones are out of whack. She's not safe."

"Maybe I could write to her."

"Yeah, send her a Christmas card and some chocolates. I can just read it now: _Happy Christmas, Love! I figured you'd like these, since you're eating for two and all._"

"Well I wouldn't word it quite that way."

"James, take it from a man who knows. Never, ever, tell a woman anything of importance over a letter. They freak out, think you can't face them and crap like that."

" But I can't face her!" James said desperately. "Literally. She said her father would kill me if he found me sneaking into her bedroom, and this isn't exactly something I can tell her in front of them."

"I think he's going to kill you anyway, mate. When he finds out you knocked her up, I mean."

James's face paled. He hadn't thought about either of their families' reactions to this. His own parents would probably be disappointed, but not angry enough to cut him off or anything. He had no idea, however, what Lily's parents would do. 

_This would be so much easier if she would just talk to me!_    


End file.
